A Kiba Inuzuka FanFic
by monkeygurl195
Summary: Kiba meets up with an old friend but is she his new enemy? and will Hinata finally open up to Kiba? read to find out!


**_A/N:_** I hope you enjoy this story as much as I hated it. Yes I did write this and I thinks its ok but not good like others I've read but please R&R! Thanks! P.S I know some parts are a bit wordy sorry! T.T

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…unfortunately.

A Kiba FanFic

Chapter 1- An Old Friend

It was a clear morning in the village of Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru went for there daily morning walk. It was early so the village was clam and quiet. Kiba was hot so he took off his hood. Akamaru began to bark and jumped from Kiba's jacket. "What is it?" Kiba asked. He followed Akamaru for about a block until he suddenly stopped short. Kiba looked up to see a girl about his age with red streaks just like his on her cheeks. Her hair blew in the wind causing Kiba to blush. "Excuse me are you lost?" Kiba asked. The strange girl turned around and gasped. "Kiba?" she stuttered. "Have we met?" he asked with a questionable face. "Kiba" she yelled embracing him. Kiba blushed deep red and pushed away. "Kiba it's me Zuka from the old village, remember?" she smiled. 'Zuka, Zuka, where have I heard that name before' he thought, then he remembered when he was young in his old village. 'That girl she was my first friend' he had finally remembered this amazing girl who stood before him. "Zuka? it's really you Zuka?" he yelled. "Ya" she said while embracing him once again. "My god I can't believe it's really you" Kiba whispered. "I'm so happy I've found you, I think of you everyday, I've missed you so much" she whispered back. Letting go of her for a second time still not believing what had just happened. He looked up at the clock in the center of the village and noticed he had to go train with Hinata and Shino. "Hey I'm sorry but me and Akamaru must get going, see I have to train with my team and" Kiba was cut of by Zuka "Umm well may I join you in training today?" she asked sincerely. Kiba blushed and agreed "sure follow me." Kiba leapt from his spot on the ground into the air and began to leap from house roof to house roof trying to get to the training grounds, Zuka did the same.

The Training Grounds

"There he is Shino" Hinata said with a joyous tone. "It's about time Kiba what was the hold up?" Shino asked angrily. "Well I kind of met someone that I haven't seen in a long time" Kiba said a little embarrassed. "Hiya everybody I'm Zuka what's your names?" Zuka shouted jumping on the ground from a tree. "Oh hello I'm Hinata, this must be your friend right Kiba?" Hinata quietly sputtered out. "Yes this is her" he said while smiling. "I'm Shino and not to make a bad first impression but please don't interfere with our training" Shino said already quite mad for Kiba being late. The day went on without a hitch. The training session ended and it was time to go home and rest up.

Kiba's home

Kiba unlocked the door to the decent sized house. He walked in and flicked the light switch on. "Wow Kiba this is really a nice place" Zuka said while taking off her sandals. "Ya I feel as if it suites Akamaru and me" he said with a giggle. "So are you planning on staying a while?" Kiba said with a worried tone. "Yes but, I have no money to stay at a hotel so I was wondering if I could stay here with you?" she said while her face turned a light shade of red. Kiba's face did the same before it turned even redder thinking that they would have to share a bed. "It's only a one room house so I guess you could sleep with me." Zuka smiled "really?" "Sure why not, let me heat up some ramen go ahead and change out of those clothes and then dinner will be ready" Kiba said confidently. Zuka ran into the small bedroom and changed into her satin night gown. Kiba began to set the table when a small knocking sound came from the door. "Who could that be?" Kiba said puzzled. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a casually dressed Hinata. "Um hello Kiba" she said feeling her face being to heat up. "Hinata, what a surprise please come in" Kiba said with a welcoming smile making Hinata feel happy. "Kiba I need to ask you something?" Hinata said with a shaky voice. "Yes anything Hinata, is something wrong, did someone hurt you?" "NO, well not intentionally" "what do you mean?" Kiba asked quite puzzled. "The main house threw me out for the night saying I wasn't strong enough" Hinata began to cry. "Hinata" Kiba embraced her with sadness in his eyes he never wanted to see Hinata unhappy. Hinata began to hug him back when Zuka interrupted "Hey Ki…ba..oh sorry I'll just go pour me a cup of ramen." Kiba was torn between Hinata and Zuka. He cared so much for Hinata but Zuka was an old friend from a distant land where he can't go anymore. He knew once Zuka left he would never see her again. "Kiba I'm sorry I'm bothering you I'll just find Naruto" "No, please stay" Kiba said grabbing Hinata's arm. Hinata began to blush as well as Kiba. Kiba wanted her to stay but what about Zuka? "Well now that everyone is here where do we sleep?" Zuka asked with some jealousy in her voice. "Well, I hadn't really thought of that" Kiba said scratching his head. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight since I'll probably more comfortable with my own space" Zuka volunteered. "Oh ok so I guess Hinata sleeps with me" Kiba said smiling at Hinata. Hinata turned a bright red thinking that she is going to sleep in Kiba's bed with Kiba. She became faint. "Hinata you alright, Hinata?" Kiba shouted as she collapsed. Kiba quickly picked her up and brought her into his room and placed her on his bed. "I'm sorry Zuka but I think it's time to turn in for the night, I'll see you in the morning" "Ya sure" Zuka said quietly as Kiba slammed the door. Zuka slowly drifted off into sleep wondering why she came here, then it struck her that tomorrow she would have to hurt the one she loved. Hinata woke up in a dazed state while Kiba leaned over her hoping she was ok. "K-Kiba what happened?" Hinata asked blushing. "Well you passed out and I carried you into my room" "but what about Zuka?" she asked quite concerned. "Oh she said she would sleep on the couch" Kiba said while beginning to blush. Kiba held out a night gown in front of Hinata "It was my sisters go ahead and change." "Right here?" Hinata shouted. "I'll turn around" Kiba said while spinning around and facing the wall. "Oh ok" Hinata began to take off her sweat jacket and pants, she then slipped the silky night gown over her head and let it rest upon her skin. "Ok I finished changing Kiba" Kiba turned around "wow that looks nice on you." Hinata blushed and sat on the bed. Kiba began to strip down when Hinata screamed "KIBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Changing" Kiba said confidently. "DON'T GET NAKED IN FRONT OF ME!" "I'm not." By the time they finished yakking at each other Kibahad striped downinto his boxers. "Are you going to bed Hinata?" Kiba asked climbing under the covers. "I guess" she said doing the same as Kiba. "Goodnight" Kiba said turning off the light. "Goodnight" Hinata said smiling. Moments later Hinata felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down and saw Kiba's arm resting there. She started to flip out but didn't want to wake him so she left it be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N:_** Thanks for reading now please review more chapters to come ASAP!


End file.
